golpe de suerte
by smiles and dreams
Summary: un golpe puede traerte mas cosas buenas de las que te imaginas...me dejan reviews?


Golpe de suerte (one short)

Bella iba caminando con paso inseguro gracias a los nuevos tacones que traía puestos, si por ella fuera traería tenis hasta en la playa pero era la nueva política de la empresa en donde trabajaba.

"las mujeres deben traer trajes sastres y tacones, así como los hombres traje, ambos de colores discretos"

Decía en el nuevo reglamento, bella bufó al acordarse, estaba empezando a odiar a su nuevo jefe.

A sus 25 años tenia un buen empleo en una empresa dedicada a los bienes raíces.

Esperaba con ansias que el semáforo cambiara de color y los autos se detuvieran, así podría cruzar y caminar unas cuadras más hasta su acogedor hogar, el cual compartía con su mejor amiga: rosalie, con la que había compartido su vida desde la cuna, ambas huyeron de forks cuando vieron oportunidad, instalándose en Malibu.

Vio como el verde del semáforo cambiaba a amarillo, sonrió, su celular comenzó a sonar y ella se apresuro a sacarlo al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar, en ese instante un autobús se paro en la esquina y de la puerta trasera salió alguien.

Cuando bella lo vio era demasiado tarde, aquel sujeto había salido del autobús prácticamente corriendo, chocando contra bella y tumbándola a la acera, ella se golpeo la cabeza y de inmediato soltó malas palabras.

Cerró los ojos y se concentro en contar hasta 10 para así no matar a su agresor, iba en 4 cuando una voz aterciopelada y muy sexy la interrumpió.

-lo siento, yo no te vi, lo siento de verdad, ¿estas bien?

Bella abrió los ojos y se encontró con un hombre de unos 26, cabello cobre, ojos verdes piel blanca, nariz recta labios carnosos y una quijada que lo hacia ver realmente sexy, estaba in-cado frente a ella ofreciéndole sus manos.

-eh….si…si…. estoy bien-dijo bella algo aturdida, aquella persona era la mas hermosa que había visto en su vida, intento levantarse pero los tacones no ayudaban mucho, unas grandes y frías manos la ayudaron.

-de verdad lo siento, no te vi-se disculpo.

-no te preocupes fue un accidente, los accidentes pasan-dijo sonriéndole, ni ella misma entendía su actitud si fuera alguien mas le estaría gritando su falta de atención y su poco sentido común, pero no, con el no.

El la miraba fijamente mientras sonreía, si, en efecto una semana atrás había terminado con su novia y esa misma mañana se había jurado no volverse a enamorar, pero aquellas palabras que había dicho frente al espejo de su baño, dejaron de tener sentido, la había encontrado, no sabia su nombre y no sabia si tenia esposo, o novio o su preferencia sexual, pero no le importo.

-lo se, pero aun así me siento culpable, ¿como enmendare el haberte lastimado?-pregunto deseando que ella le dijera "casándote con migo", su sonrisa se ensancho mas al pensar esas cosas, era una locura.

-no me has lastimado-comento bella

-si, lo se pero ¿me aceptarías un café?

-claro-bella echo todos sus planes de esa tarde por la borda.

La ropa sucia, una película y una buena charla por el chat con un desconocido quedaron en segundo plano.

-conozco uno cerca de aquí-dijo bella-o tienes otro en mente….-se detuvo al no saber su nombre.

-Edward, Edward Cullen y ¿tus eres?

-Isabella Swan, pero todos me dicen Bella.

-encantado-dijo sinceramente Edward-vamos-la ánimo-claro si no tienes otra cosa que hacer, claro-se golpeo la frente-debí de haberte preguntado antes, si no puedes no hay problema.

-no-negó bella rápidamente-vamos, ¿al que esta aquí cerca?

-si, solo si a tu novio no le molesta-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Edward para averiguar si estaba soltera.

-no tengo novio-dijo bella claramente, para que le quedara claro, Edward sonrió aun más.

-perfecto-comento.

Caminaron en silencio 2 cuadras hasta que llegaron aun pequeño café. Casi no tenía gente.

Bella pidió un capuchino de vainilla y Edward un expreso.

Después de más de 3 horas hablando y descubriendo que tenían muchísimas cosas en común, como por ejemplo: a ambos les gustaba la música clásica así como el rock alternativo, ambos amaban la comida italiana y ambos preferían el corazón a la razón, así como muchas cosas más.

Después de intercambiar números de teléfono así como emails se despidieron.

Edward le dijo un suave beso en la mejilla, mientras esta se sonrojaba, bella camino hacia el sur, mientras que Edward hacia el norte, ambos se sorprendieron a si mismos sonriendo como idiotas, y girando su cabeza hacia atrás, para cerciorarse que el otro seguía a la vista.

Después de una larga charla con rosalie bella se fue a la cama con una sonrisa en la boca.

Edward por su parte, llego a escribir una canción para tocarla en su piano, y dándole las gracias a Emmett su hermano mayor quien para jugarle una broma, le había descompuesto el auto y se había tenido que ir en autobús, pero gracias a Emmett ahora había conocido a bella, y eso lo hacia inmensamente feliz.

Durante la semana los mensajes y largas charlas a través del MSN no se hicieron esperar.

Bella sonreía cada vez que su celular vibraba anunciando un mensaje y lo contestaba en seguida, este hecho no paso desapercibido por su compañera de trabajo: Ángela.

-nuevo galán-bromeo, mientras veía como bella casi se metía en el celular de lo concentrada que estaba. Bella se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza riendo-a mi se me hace que si-murmuro Ángela para si.

Emmett por su parte no dejaba de pedirle cosas a Edward, como "recompensa" por haber echo que conociera a bella, Edward sonreía negaba con la cabeza y después simplemente le daba un zape.

El sábado llego y bella y rosalie como todos los sábados salieron a caminar a la playa. Era algo así como una rutina les serbia para relajarse y quitarse todas las tenciones de la semana, y si se sentían suficientemente relajadas por la noche iban a algún club a bailar.

Bella sentía el agua fría en sus pies y el aire colarse entre su cabello y algo más: unas grandes manos cubrir sus ojos.

Soltó un pequeño grito al imaginarse de quien eran esas manos. Cuando pudo ver no se equivocaba, giro y quedo frente a Edward, quien venia acompañado de una joven de unos 20 de compleción pequeña pelo cortó negro y ojos color miel, y una gran sonrisa.

-hola-dijo bella alegremente-¿que haces aquí?-la pregunta iba solamente para Edward, mientras miraba recelosa a su acompañante, esa sensación de celos, la odiaba, por que estaría celosa, si no sentía nada por Edward ¿o si?

-vine a pasear con mi hermana-bella se relajo al escuchar la palabra hermana, y le sonrió.

-soy Alice-dijo presentándose sola, pues Edward se había quedado mirando fijamente a bella se acerco a bella y le dio un beso en la mejilla-así que tu eres la famosa bella.

Edward se sonrojo al escuchar a su hermana.

-mucho gusto, ella es Rosalie, mi mejor amiga-Rosalie dio un paso a adelante y saludándolos con un beso en la mejilla, mientras que a Edward también le daba un abrazo aprovechando para hacerle una seña a bella, levantando su pulgar en signo de ¡bien!

Cuando se separo de Edward comento-así que tu eres el famoso Edward-causando un gran sonrojo a bella.

-parece que ambos son famosos-dijo Alice riendo-ven-le dijo a Rosalie-dejemos a los famosos solos-comento riendo, rosalie la siguió y pronto salieron de su vista.

-me cae bien tu hermana-comento bella.

-dímelo teniéndola las 24 horas pegada a ti-dijo Edward riendo-somos muy unidos.

-lo note-dijo bella-¿solo son ustedes dos?

-no, tengo un hermano mas grande tiene 28 se llama Emmett.

Comenzaron a caminar por la playa cada vez mas llena, principalmente por parejas, el atardecer comenzaba a hacerse presente dándole al lugar un toque romántico.

Se sentaron en un tronco caído que estaba a medio enterrar en la arena, platicaron de cosas superficiales, ambos temían meterse en temas mas profundos, el ambiente estaba cargado de amor, parejitas por todos lados y ellos, sentados uno junto al otro, sus brazos chocaban, enviando corrientes a todo su cuerpo.

Edward vio una pareja de ancianos caminando cerca de donde estaban ellos, por un momento se imagino dentro de 50 años a el y bella caminando así, juntos.

-me encantaría-susurro

-¿que?-preguntó bella-¿dijiste algo?

-No, nada solo veía a esa pareja-Edward señalo a los ancianos.

-que lindos-comento ella, deseando lo mismo que Edward, aunque ella se lo negara.

Edward se inclino para poder seguir viendo a los ancianos, y sus cabezas quedaron demasiado cerca, la corriente que sentían se intensificó.

Bella cerro los ojos, mientras Edward se acercaba lentamente a ella, sus labios se juntaron levemente, una, dos, tres veces hasta que Edward se animo y la beso en serio.

Bella enredó sus manos en el cabello de Edward, este la arrimo mas a el tomando su cintura.

Cuando sintieron la necesidad de respirar se separaron.

Bella avergonzada se levanto, Edward izo lo mismo.

-yo…no…no se lo que paso-dijo bella empezando a caminar, Edward seguía de pie en el mismo lugar.

-espera-grito pero bella ya iba corriendo, se sentó de nuevo en el tronco y se llevo sus manos a la cara, se sentía feliz inmensamente feliz, al besarla había sentido algo en el pecho que no había sentido jamás, pero también sentía miedo, llevaban una semana de conocerse y si ella se había asustado ¿y si no quería volver a saber nada de el?

Bella asustada y nerviosa a la vez, le envió un mensaje a rosalie

"te espero en el auto, date prisa te necesito"

5 minutos después rosalie llego prácticamente corriendo al auto un pequeño audi coupe, que ella misma había comprado, a sus 26 era ya una gran abogada.

-¿que paso?-dijo al ver la cara de bella-¿y Edward?

-no se, lo deje hay-susurro bella

-¿Por qué?

-nos besamos-dijo sonrojándose pero aun apenada. Rosalie soltó un grito y abrazo a bella.

-¡que emoción!-exclamo.

-no se-susurro Bella-no debió ocurrir-se mordió el labio varias veces.

Rosalie abrió el auto y subieron.

-¿porque dices eso?-dijo arrancando y subiendo la velocidad, bella negó con la cabeza pero no contesto-dime algo-insistió rosalie-¿te gusta?

-creo que si-dijo no muy segura

-¿crees?-exploto rosalie-por dios Bella todo el día te la pasas hablando de el, se mandan masajes, te quedas asta altas horas de la noche hablando con el, y solo te gusta-comento-yo creo que te has enamorado

-¡claro que no!-esta vez la que grito fue bella-no es verdad, es mi amigo- se quería convencer a ella misma y no a rosalie.

-esta bien, si tu no te quieres dar cuenta es tu problema, pero ten en cuenta que Edward es un gran chico y además es guapo.-bella sonrió al recordarlo-dime, ¿cuantos chicos guapos, buenas personas, inteligentes y que te ven con ojos de amor conoces?

-solo a Edward-susurro bella-pero no me ve con ojos de amor-se apresuro a aclarar.

Llegaron a casa, y bella se dio un baño, necesitaba relajarse y pensar, pensar mucho, apenas se había cambiado cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, vio la pantalla "Edward" decía, dudo por unos segundos y tomo el teléfono.

-diga?-dijo tímidamente

-hola-susurro Edward del otro lado del teléfono, y Alice quien estaba a su lado rodaba los ojos-bella, lo de esta tarde….-

-descuida-lo interrumpió-se que solo fue la atmosfera y el momento pero no te preocupes no pasa nada.

Edward puso cara triste-¿no te ah gustado nada?-dijo temiendo escuchar la respuesta. Bella se tardo varios minutos en contestar se mordía el labio mientras pensaba si decirle la verdad o mentirle.

-si, me gusto y mucho, pero se que somos amigos y bueno…-

-espera-dijo Edward apresuradamente-antes de que digas otra cosa, quiero decirte, que si te conozco desde hace 1 semana pero bella tu… tu….-el nerviosismo se apodero de el-me gustas-dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Bella al escuchar esto sonrió, para que se lo negaba a ella también gustaba de Edward.

-quería pedirte, que si podíamos salir, pero ya no como amigos, tal vez se podría dar algo entre nosotros-continuo Edward- ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?

-si-contesta una bella sonriente y con las mejillas rojas-me encantaría

-bien, ¿que te parece si vamos al cine?

-si, suena genial, ¿mañana?

-mañana-acepto Edward-te veo hay ¿a las 5?

-hay estaré- prometió Bella

Soltó un gran suspiro cuando la llamada se corto, para que negarlo, no solo le gustaba, le encantaba y se estaba empezando a enamorar de el.

…

5:15, 5:30, 6:45 y Edward nunca llego, bella decepcionada salió del cine con lagrimas en los ojos, "ni una llamada para avisarme que no podría ir ¿y si solo estaba jugando conmigo?, quien sabe tal vez ahora esta en su casa riéndose de la estúpida Bella" pensaba enojada y triste a la vez, corrió a tomar un taxi y al llegar a casa, agradeció de que rosalie no estuviera en ella quería estar sola.

Tomo su celular, busco el contacto Edward y lo elimino, tomo su computador y elimino el email de Edward, pero sabia que si el la buscaba, si es que lo hacia la llamaría o le enviaría correos con excusas. Así que dio de baja su cuenta de email, y rompió el chip del celular, luego se compraría otro.

Edward estaba en la sala de espera, los ojos rojos y los músculos tensos

-¿por que tardan tanto?-pregunto con voz dura

-están haciendo su trabajo-lo consoló Emmett

Saco su celular de la bolsa y vio que estaba apagado, lo prendió y vio 5 llamadas perdidas de bella y un mensaje "¿donde estas?"

Se sintió morir al ver la hora las 7 de la tarde había quedado en el cine a las 5 pero justo antes de salir Emmett le llamo, Alice había tenido un accidente automovilístico.

Había salido corriendo al hospital, donde esperaba con ascias noticias de su hermana, junto con sus padres, su hermano y su cuñado.

Si Edward estaba mal, Jasper se moría, Alice era todo lo que tenía y perderla no lo soportaría.

Edward camino a la cafetería y marco el número de bella

-el numero que usted solicito no existe-dijo la operadora, Edward extrañado volvió a marcar, tal vez lo había escrito mal, pero la misma respuesta obtuvo.

Desesperado, saco su portátil de la mochila que traía y se conecto a internet intento mandarle un mail a bella pero la respuesta fue "el destinatario no existe"

Edward estaba desesperado no sabia que hacer, nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarle donde vivía.

Emmett llego con el y le dio las buenas noticias: Alice estaba bien, saldría del hospital en unas semanas.

Espero a que se le pasara la anestesia y entraron a verla, sintió alivio en el pecho al ver a Alice bien y sonriente, era su hermana pequeña y siempre habían tenido una conexión especial.

Las siguientes semanas bella trato de llevar su vida exactamente igual que antes de conocerlo, claro a veces imaginaba que Edward llegaba y tocaba su puerta o le daba una sorpresa en el trabajo, pero no, nunca le dijo donde vivía ni donde trabajaba. Rosalie la notaba triste, pero no le hacia preguntas después de aquella noche, que la encontró llorando y le había contado lo que paso.

Rosalie no creía que Edward la hubiera dejado plantada, ni que se burlara de bella, como ella decía, Rose creía en Edward y en la buena explicación que debía tener.

Lo que Bella no entendía era porque con 1 semana de conocerse y 1 beso Edward se había metido tanto en ella.

Edward por su parte, después de trabajar e ir a visitar a Alice al hospital, se dedicaba a buscar a bella, pero no tenia ni idea de cómo, en vano enviaba correos y mensajes a direcciones que sabía que ya no existían, varias veces fue a la hora y al lugar donde se conocieron pero no la vio.

Desesperado y decepcionado, Edward acepta que no la puede encontrar y se dedica a cuidar a Alice, quien se recuperaba rápidamente.

Pocos días después Alice salió por su propio pie del hospital, la pierna las costillas y operación de abdomen ya habían sanado. Y lo primero que izo fue arrastrar a Jasper al centro comercial.

Llevaban varias tiendas y vio a bella entrar a una, bella buscaba el regalo perfecto para rosalie, pronto seria su cumpleaños.

Alice jalo a Jasper a la misma tienda en donde bella había entrado.

-bella-la llama esta se voltea y al ver quien era hace una mueca, y comienza a caminar-no espera-le dice Alice, pero bella la ignora y sigue caminando.

-yo lo quería a hacer por las buenas pero ella insiste-murmuro Alice para si-Jasper, mi vida, ¿quieres hacer maldades?

-hoy hago lo que tu quieras-le dice su novio sonriendo, no importaba que estaba a punto de pedirle su novia, el estaba feliz pues por fin había salido del hospital.

-bien, porque vamos a secuestrar a bella-le susurra al oído

-¿sabes que?, ya me arrepentí- Jasper tenia cara de asustado, tal vez a Alice tantos fármacos la habían afectado.

-demasiado tarde cariño-Alice comenzó a caminar y comenzó a perseguir a bella, esta ya iba de salida, ese día traía el auto de rosalie por lo que se dirigió al sótano del centro comercial donde estaba el estacionamiento, Alice y Jasper la siguieron sigilosamente, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al auto, Jasper la cargo tapándole la boca, y la metió en el asiento trasero de su mercedes.

Bella del susto se desmayo, cuando recobro el cocimiento se dio cuenta que donde estaba acostada se movía se levanto asustada cuando recordó lo sucedido y palideció al ver a Alice en el asiento delantero mirándola y sonriendo.

-hola bella-saludo alegremente

-¡Alice, ¿que pretendes?Bájame ahora mismo¡-exigió

-no, mira bella yo quería hablar contigo como gente civilizada pero como me ignoraste no me dejaste otra opción.

-¿me secuestras porque te ignore?-pregunto bella confusa

-algo así- Alice dudo-¿quieres que te diga a donde vamos?

-no, quiero que pares el maldito auto y me dejes bajar ¡ahora!-se estaba poniendo histérica.

-eso no se puede-dijo Alice burlonamente-bueno te digo vamos a mi casa

Bella quien seguía alegando cosas incoherentes guardo silencio-¿esta tu hermano hay?

-¿quien Edward?, si debo decirte que el pobre casi no sale, esta echo una pena.

-no me importa-susurro bella

-¿porque no te creo?-dijo Alice, giro hacia Jasper-¿cariño cuanto falta por llegar?

-muy poco, unos minutos-le contesto dulcemente

-Alice bájame, por favor-suplico bella en susurros-no quiero verlo, no quiero saber nada de el.

-tu comportamiento es algo infantil ¿sabes?, no dejaste que te diera una explicación que tal que el no pudo ir porque…-

-deja que Edward le explique-la interrumpió Jasper. Entrando en un camino el cual conducía a la casa Cullen.

…

Edward estaba encerrado en el cuarto de música, costumbre que había creado hace poco, cuando se rindió de buscarla.

Tocaba esa canción que había compuesto el día que se besaron, aquella que derramaba dulzura.

Golpeo el piano con fuerza lleno de coraje, pero no contra ella si no contra el.

-por dios Edward, 1 semana estuvo en tu vida, y luego desapareció, ¿como pudiste enamorarte tan rápido?-se pregunto a si mismo.

Oyó un alboroto en la sala y se congelo al distinguir la voz de bella.

-"Alice suéltame, me quiero ir"-suplicaba

Edward se levanto de inmediato y salió del cuarto de música, comenzó a bajar las escaleras guiado por la voz de Bella.

Llego a la sala donde la vio, vestía formalmente igual que cuando la conoció, aun no se quitaba su ropa de trabajo, su corazón se acelero, ella le daba la espalda y aun no notaba su presencia, quería correr y abrazarla, inhalar su aroma pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

-Alice-susurro bella sollozando- por favor, déjame ir-suplico sabia que si lo veía le iba a doler, y no quería sufrir, esos sentimientos que ella misma se había negado, aquellos que estaban comprimidos en alguna parte de su cuerpo salían a flote, estando a escasos metros de el. Ya no se lo negaba no serbia de nada, lo amaba y no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

Oyó un carraspeo de garganta y se giro lentamente, frente a ella estaba aquel hombre de ojos verde, viéndola fijamente, pero algo estaba mal con su mirada no era feliz y llena de brillo, si no triste y opaca, se sintió mal al verlo así, una barba de tres días se prolongaba sobre su rostro y su cabello estaba mas revuelto que de costumbre.

-Edward-susurro

-hola-murmuro este

-bien aquí es cuando nosotros desaparecemos-le susurro Alice a Jasper, tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo a su habitación.

Edward camino los pasos que los separaban y para sorpresa de los 2 la abrazo, ella enredo sus manos en el cuello de el y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Edward, así estuvieron varios segundos hasta que incómodos se separaron.

-podemos hablar-le dijo Edward a bella, ella asintió, la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta el salón de música.

-bien, voy a hablar y no me vas a interrumpir ¿de acuerdo?-bella asintió con la cabeza baja, se sentaron en un gran sofá color beige y Edward le rodeo los hombros con su brazo.

-ese domingo, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, me levante temprano eh ice los pendientes que tenia para tener toda la tarde para ti, Salí de mi casa un poco temprano quería llegar a hacer algo primero y después reunirme contigo, pero mi celular sonó y Emmett me dio la noticia de que Alice había tenido un accidente, Salí corriendo al hospital, choco contra un tráiler, el carro quedo echo una nada, pero a Alice no le paso gran cosa, aun así tardaron varias horas en decirnos que es lo que tenia, fueron oras horribles. Y cuando por fin nos dijeron que estaba bien, tome mi celular para decirte que si querías venir a ver a Alice, pero estaba apagado, lo prendí y vi la hora las 7 de la tarde, me quise morir, te había dejado plantada, te llame pero me decía que el numero no existía, tome mi laptop, la cual iba a dejar en la oficina justo antes de que me avisaran lo de Alice, eh intente mandarte un email, o ver si estabas conectada, pero me salía que esa dirección no existía, no sabia donde buscarte, no me dijiste donde vives ni donde trabajas, te busque durante semanas, entre ver a Alice delicada y no encontrarte, me estaba muriendo, comprendí que no te pude encontrar y me rendí, aun así no deje de lado la fe en volverte a ver, y aquí estas, pequeña-susurro- te metiste en mi vida demasiado rápido, eres alguien muy importante para mi, fue amor a primera vista, porque estoy enamorado de ti-finalizo

Bella se sentía una tonta, había pensado lo peor de el, había cortado toda comunicación negándole una explicación y ahora que sabia la verdad, se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

-yo-comenzó en susurros-creí que te habías burlado de mi-dijo avergonzada-y no podía enfrentarme a ti y que me digieras que solo era un juego, no podía-murmuro-pero lo cierto es que, por mas que se lo negué a rosalie, y a mi misma, es que Edward te amo desde que te vi, cuando abrí los ojos después de aquel golpe…-no pudo finalizar.

Ya que Edward la beso, demostrándole que sus palabras eran verdad. Profundizaron el beso, y cuando sintieron la necesidad de respirar lo hicieron con las frentes pegadas, para volverse a besar.

-como sigues?-dijo emmet entrando al saloncito-ups, lo siento no quería interrumpir-dijo riendo-supongo que tu eres bella-ella asintió con las mejillas rojas-soy Emmett el hermano de este torpe-dijo golpeando a Edward.

-bella-susurro ella

-bueno ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos, ahora los dejo para que continúen con lo que estaban haciendo, ah Edward, mis padres ya llegaron.

-ahora vamos-dijo Edward volviendo a juntar sus labios a los de bella.

-bella-dijo dándole besos en las mejillas y frente

-mmmm-murmuro ella

-¿quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto con la respiración entrecortada

-si-dijo ella antes de volverlo a besar.

Esa noche, bella fue presentada a sus suegros, quienes le dieron la bienvenida a la familia.

El fin de semana siguiente, bella llevo a rosalie a una comida a casa de los Cullen, donde conoció a Emmett, y quien sabe, tal vez algo surja entre ellos.

NA: reviews?


End file.
